A Life From A Dead
by Jahar
Summary: Takes place a bit after ' I Will Remember You'. Doyle is alive, no Spike or Riley, Buffy and the gang are in it. Buffy's pregnant... the father is sort of obvious.
1. Questions

_New Life is set some time after ' I Will Remember You' in the Angel series. There is no Riley, and everything followed exactly as it did in the episode. Doyle is still alive. This story has no connection to my other stories._

_

* * *

_

****

**Life From A Dead**

****

Angel stared broodily into the dark corner of his room. His life was so pointless. Yeah, so they dusted a few demons here and there. But it wasn't a difference. Angel wanted to desperately make a difference. With a spark, he wondered how Buffy was doing, down in Sunnydale. He turned his head to look at the phone, but turned his head back. He knew that when he called her, he would just hang up as usual.   
Angel smiled, remembering... Remembering the only night he would remember. Try as he might, he couldn't remember the taste of chocolate or peanut butter. But he remembered the small taste of being human.   
He would always wonder if Buffy remembered, but he knew that was impossible. The Powers That Be would make sure of that.   
  
Buffy Summers slept, in her room in Sunnydale. She dreamed.

_Buffy and Angel were in a sewer, tracking something.  
"No. I-It is confusing. And I.. When we're apart - it's easier. It hurts - every day. But I live with it.' Angel stepped closer to her. 'And now you're - you're right here - and I can actually reach out.. and - it's more then confusing - it's unbearable."  
Buffy inched towards him, daring. ' But we have to bear, right? I mean, what else can we do? It doesn't work with us. It can't.' God, she so wanted it to work.   
'No, I-I can't give you a life, or a future or anything a real girl would want' Angel mumbled.   
' No matter how much we miss each other.' Buffy relpied.   
' Or what we feel in the moment.'   
' If we let something happen here - we'd want more. - And nothing's changed. We'd only end up having to leave each other again.' He was so close... it made her blood rush._

Buffy's eyes shot open, and she sat upright in bed. What the hell was that? She checked her clock, and saw that it was six. She got up, and put her hands on her swollen belly. She was pregnant.   
Buffy sighed, and smiled a little as she ran her hands over her belly. She didn't know what was inside of her, but she loved it, she could say that much. She didn't know who the father was. The only person was Angel, but that was impossible, plus to long ago. Anyway, the pregnancy was too fast, Giles said it was magical, and meant for some propehcy. He was currently looking for a prophecy, but no such luck.  
Buffy gasped, and reeled.

_Buffy was on a cliff, overlooking a beach. She felt something stir inside of her. She turned, and saw Angel. She gasped a little, he was walking in the sun. She watched as he walked over to her, and pulled her into a kiss.   
She could feel the beat of his heart._

' Willow!' Buffy cried. She crunched over in pain as she could feel contractions. She was supposedly nine months pregnant, but it hadn't been that long.   
' Buffy!' Willow cried, rushing to her side. Her face was screwed up in pain. Willow sat her on the bed, worried for her friend. Soon, Buffy was breathing controllably, and lying on the bed.   
' Willow, I keep having, pictures in my head.' Buffy gasped.   
' Of what?' Buffy looked at her friend, unsure to tell the truth.   
' Of Angel and me.'   
  
' All i'm saying, is that it wouldn't hurt if we had just some decent coffee in this place!' Cordelia huffed. Doyle rolled his eyes. Suddenly, he yelled. Blinding pain filled his head, and he collapsed on the floor. He didn't even feel Cordy and Angel rush at his side. He jerked, as images filled his mind. It stopped.   
' Doyle? Doyle, talk to me.' Angel said, helping Doyle to his feet. Cordy hovered nearby, cleary worried.   
' That was way long.' She said worriedly. Doyle felt faint, and searched for his drink. Cordy handed him a glass, and he swigged his down.   
' Uh,' Doyle spat it out. " Coffee?'   
' Told you it was bad.' Cordy pointed out.   
' What did you See?' Angel asked. Doyle took a few breaths before answering.   
' It's Buffy, mate.' Doyle said.   
' Again?' Angel asked. But there was only an again in his memory. Doyle ignored that.   
' She's pregnant.' Doyle continued.   
' What?' Cordy shrieked.   
' With... your daughter.' Doyle finished.


	2. Answers

_ Wow, I had no idea I would have that many reviews. Thanks for R&Ring, but I need some help. Since you are my readers... I might ask you a few questions after you read this.   
Oh, and I may be a little slow in typing up my stories now. Computer died after a freakin lightning storm, so I have to start doing it on a friend's computer. :( Sorry all._

_

* * *

_

Life of a Dead

2

_Angel glanced at the clock on the wall. ' Another minute' He said in despair.   
' A minute? No. No, it's not enough time!" Buffy cried. How could her perfect world just crash?   
' We don't have a choice. It's done' Angel said, trying to look on the positive sign.   
'How am I supposed to go on with my life knowing what we had? What we could have had?" Buffy cried, through gritted teeth. Tears filled her eyes. No, this couldn't be happeing.   
'You won't. No one will know but me' Angel said, looking at his Slayer. His. But Buffy wasn't listening. She looked at the clock.   
' Everything we did.' She looked into Angel's eyes. She was really crying. Angel choked.   
' It never happened.' He said. Buffy shook her head violently.   
' It did. It did. I know it did!' She cried. She put her shaky hand on his chest, Angel held her close. ' I felt your hearbeat.' She whispered.   
' Buffy...' Angel said, and kissed her hard. Buffy loved him so much. It hurt, it really did. She looked at the clock.   
' No!' She cried. ' Oh god, it's not enough time!'   
' Sh,' Angel said, hugging her tightly. ' Sh, please, please.' They stood there, clutching each other.   
' No, i'll never forget,' Buffy swore. ' I'll never forget... I promise... I wont...'_

Angel remembered that night. So did Buffy, but only in her dreams. She was dreaming about that right now, on her way to the hospital for a checkup.   
Angel still couldn't take it in. Buffy was pregnant... with his kid? But how? That day never happened. Still... he felt enormously happy. He thought that he would never have such a bright light in his life after Buffy. He had to talk to the Powers That Be.

' From the Ching Dynasty.' Angel said, tossing the Sister a vase. She studied it with a critical eye, before it disappeared.   
' A rare offering.' She said with aproval. ' You have my attention.' Angel had gone to the Oracles, the Brother and Sister. You needed a gift to talk to them. They were the ones who had erased one of Angel's happiest days.   
' She's pregnant.' Angel said, getting straight to the point. He hated to look at the Oracles, they looked so unormal. With their weird golden hair, and green clothing... And slightly brown skin.   
' We know.' The Brother said. ' It couldn't be prevented.'   
' Yet, you deleted a whole day, but couldn't stop this from happening?' Angel said unbelievably. The Sister raised her eyebrows.   
' It sounds as if you are not happy with this event, Angelus.' She purred. Angel flinched under his other name.   
' I am.' He growled. ' Its a feeling that I can't describe. But...' He let his question hang, ashamed of himself for asking such a terrible question. The Brother laughed.   
' You are wondering if the child has a soul, is not evil, and is human.' He said with amusement. Angel did not like being laughed at. He growled slightly, but knew better.   
The Sister threw a glare at the Brother. She turned to Angel. ' You daughter... she is something that hasn't been. Quite rare. She is very different, But... there is a sacrifice in order for your daughter to be birthed.'   
' Sacrifice?' Angel echoed. The Sister's face softened. The Brother took over.   
' Giving birth to something that is not... tis a hard thing. Maybe to hard for a Slayer. We are ot sure if she shall deserve.' Angel jerked, startled.   
' Buffy.' He gasped. The Sister took pity on the cursed vampire.   
' It cannot be helped. The Slayer must be strong, to survive such an ordeal... But the daughter shall thrive...'   
' No! I won't let it happen.' Angel shouted, and went out...

'Xander...' Buffy gasped. It hurt, she could feel it kick. Xander touched his friend's shoulder genty, confused and worried.   
' It's kick is strong.' Buffy said, trying to smile for her friends.  
' Well, look who's its mother.' Xander said. Willow bit her lip, trying to think. She had tried every spell she could think of to find out if the thing inside Buffy's belly was human, or not. Plus they were all worried if it had a soul. Willow gripped Buffy's hand.   
' Just hang in there, Buff. Maybe Giles will find a propecy, and it'll work out!' Willow said, trying to cheer up the atmosphere.   
' Yeah, then we'll find a spell or a wizard guy thingy and he can take it- ah, fix it. Willow threw him a warning look and a cool glare combined as Xander bit his lip. Buffy looked up at them in alarm.   
' Fix it? You- You can't possibly mean take it out of me?' She cried in shock. Willow glared at Xander, then spoke softly to Buffy.   
' I don't want to worry you or anything... but what if its... just not right?' She asked, flinching. She felt ashamed of saying it, but it was something important. Buffy looked down at her swollen belly, and ran her hands over it. Xander saw love and tenderness in her eyes.   
' Wil, you don't understand.' Buffy said in a whisper. She met her friend's eyes. ' I _know _my child isn't a demon or something. I can feel it's soul. And...' Buffy smiled, and a small laugh escaped her lips. ' I know it's corny but I love it, even though it's just been a few weeks. I'm not letting anything happen to it.'   
Willow and Xander looked at Buffy's belly with a whole new perspective.

' You mean go back to Freak-Dale?' Cordy cried, alarmed. Angel looked at her and Doyle gravely. Cordy shook her head violently. " Uh-uh, no way! I am not getting bit, or going near Xander Harris.'   
' You can stay then Cordy. But I have to go, to tell Buffy what's really going on.' Angel said. Doyle leaped to his feet.   
' Oi mate, you ain't leavin me here with her!' He said, mentioning Cordelia.   
Cordy huffed at him. ' Oh stick it up your-'   
' Guys.' Angel said, not wanting a war.   
' I'm coming.' Doyle said. ' Your going to need your visions.'   
Cordy looked defeated. ' Yeah, plus someone has to help Buffy change the diapers, I'm sure Willow doesn't know how.'   
Angel tried to look happy, but he didn't say that Buffy might not be around to change diapers.

Buffy took three slow breaths, and closed her eyes. She wanted to feel her baby, wanting to know if it was definately going to be a girl. She had already gone to the doctor's to check up. Thankfully, Willow had a fellow witch working as a doctor there to avoid many questions. They had told Buffy it was going to be a girl. Now she had to think of a name.  
' What about, Alexandra?' Xander asked. Buffy laughed.   
' Nah, to many syllables.'   
Willow perked up. ' Torrance?'   
This time Xander laughed. ' No way Wil, how about Rachel or Monica?'  
' No,' Buffy laughed. 'I like-'   
' Angel.' Willow said in a whisper, looking past Buffy. The Slayer gave her a puzzled look.   
' Definately no, Wil.' She said, wrinkling her nose. ' Too many bad-'  
' Buffy.' A familiar voice said. Buffy's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. She swallowed, and turned around. It _was _Angel. He had Doyle, and Cordelia at his side. Sparks of jealously flew inside Buffy, but she pushed those childish feelings aside. Now was not the time.  
' Angel.' Buffy said, trying to hide the emotion. Her hands instintively went to her stomach. But she had a blanket around her, maybe he couldn't tell.   
' Um, Willow? Xander? Let's do some major catching up in the... uh, basement or the garage.' Cordy said, grabbing the two Scoobies and hauling them off.   
So Buffy and Angel were left there, alone, together. Buffy kept looking down at the floor, and Angel cleared his throat. Buffy's throat was rapidly pounding against her bones, which made her wonder if Angel could hear it.  
' S- sit down, if you want.' Buffy said. Angel nodded, strode over to a chair, and collapsed into it. Buffy smiled gingerly.She wondered why he was here, and why his smile looked so forced.   
' So...' Angel started.  
' Why are you here?' Buffy blurted. She was a tiny bit annoyed at him. She started to stand up, but it would look slightly suspicous if she walked around, clutching to a blanket. ' I thought we were through Angel, and if we are, you just can't keep showing up like this.' She wished it weren't, god did she wish that.   
Everytime she just looked in his dark eyes, her whole body would grow hot and lust would fill her. Whenever his firm, yet gentle voice filled her she felt so happy. The Slayer loved the vampire so much, that it hurt. It hurt even more to know that two destined enemies could never be.   
But isn't the thing in her belly not meant to be?   
Yet it was. The proof was right there.  
' Buffy... there's something... I-' Angel sputtered, jeez, how hard was this. He looked at she clutched the blanket concealing her chest down tightly. He decided that he had to be blunt, it was the only way he could get it out.   
' Take off your blanket.' He said.   
' What? No.' Buffy said.   
' Please, just do it. What do you have to hide?' Angel asked quietly. Buffy scowled at him, wondering how she could get out of this.   
' It's cold.' She said. Angel smiled very faintly. He sighed.   
' I know what's under there.' He said softly. ' And I know why.' Buffy's eyes went wide, again, and a series of letters came out. Angel shushed her by putting his finger to her lips.   
' Doyle has the ability to See, remember?' He said.   
' Then how did I get like this?' Buffy asked. ' Is it magical?'   
Angel licked his lips, unsure of what to say again. ' In a way. Your... pregnancy.... it's a result of a day that never happened. A day that time forgot. Buffy... this is hard. Remember when you came to L.A, to... uh... tell me a few things?'   
' Yeah?'   
' That day... a demon came crashing through the window, and it got away.'   
' But you killed-'   
' Yeah. That's the other version.' Angel interupted her. ' I fought it later on, and it did something to me. It made me mortal. Then... we, uh...'   
' I see.' Buffy said. The two were blushing like crazy.   
' But it was never meant to happen. If I didn't go back to being a vampire, you would die. And I just could live with that. So the Oracles changed me back, and the whole day was rewinded. Only I had memories of it.'   
' Angel...' Buffy whispered. ' How could you live, knowing what we could've had? How could those damn Oracles do this to me? To us?'   
Buffy stood up in anger, and the blanket fell to the floor. Angel saw how heavy in birth she was, and steadied her by her shoulders.   
' I'm sorry, but I had to save you... I...' Angel said. Buffy had gone pale, and gasped for breath. ' I understand.' Buffy said. ' I would've done the same... but Angel...' She looked deep in his eyes, and she knew that they still loved each other.   
' I think it's starting.' She gasped, before collapsing. Angel caught her before she hit the floor, yelling for the others. They came running in, and Willow knew the birthing was about to start.  
Angel could only watch as Buffy cried out in pain, and hope that she would survive an Ordeal, not knowing the results of it.

* * *

Wow, that took forever. Sorry guys, but like I said, my stories are going to take a little loinger to be put up.  
Now for a question, should Buffy die? I haven't quite decided yet. I'm not even sure about the story's ending, which is the most important part of the story. ( I think so) So when you R&R (please) tell me if you think the Buffster should go or not.


	3. Birth

Life From A Dead

3

Buffy Summers gasped in pain, clutching her swollen stomach. But her heart her far more. She had once had something with Angel that could've been, and was now gone... maybe forever. It made her angry, but something in her heart told her that they could and would continue.   
' God,' Buffy cried, holding back swear words.' Please, hurry.' Angel's hand tightly held hers. His coolness reassured the Slayer. She must've looked terrible, all sweaty... and-   
' Ah!' She screamed as a sharp contraction sliced her stomach.   
' Buffy,' Angel murmured, cleary worried.   
' Can't you do a spell or something?' Cordelia fretted at Willow. But the Wicca shook her head.   
' No.' She answered. ' I cannot disturb the birth, or something might go really wrong.'   
' We're almost at the hospital, hang on.' Xander said through gritted teeth. Buffy's face screwed up in pain. She bit back angry words she wanted to scream.   
' How long is this going to last?' Doyle asked, his face ashen.   
' This is just the warm up before the labor.' Cordy answered. Doyle looked at the panting Slayer, and said,   
' I'll never look at a woman the same.'   
Xander swore violently, ' Folks, we just hit traffic.'   
' Get it moving!' Buffy screamed. Xander looked taken back, but then again, he couldn't understand the stress or pain she was in. He frantically started beating on the horn.   
' What the freak is the hold up?' Buffy screamed. Sunnydale never had traffic, especially at night! Xander hung half his body out the window to get a glimpse.  
' It's.. oh crap.' He swore again. " Vampires.'   
' Vampires?' Angel echoed in question. ' Since when they get so bold?'   
' Since a Slayer was having a child by a vampire, a Slayer's eternal enemy.' Willow said softly. Everyone except Buffy turned to look at her. ' Buffy's birth is messing up the differences, nature, and cycle of vampires and Slayers.'   
' Of course, they'd be pissed.' Xander grumbld.   
' I'm going to kill- ah,' Buffy cried. Angel wiped a bunch of hair away from her face, and laid a hand on her cheek.   
' Sh...' He whispered. ' Everything's going to be okay. Sh...' Buffy closed her eyes, trying to imagine herself without pain, and just lying near her friends. Fat chance. Angel turned to Xander.   
' Is there a shortcut or something?' He asked. Xander started to shake his head, but Cordelia interupted him.   
' The graveyard.' She said with a smile.

Minutes later, the car zoomed across the graveyard, knocking over tombstones and hitting an occasional vampire here and there.  
' Watch it mate!' Doyle cried. Xander floored it on the brakes, and the tires screamed. The car slammed into a tree, and flipped forward. Angel threw himself on Buffy, to protect her from rocking around. Doyle and Cordelia fell, Willow murmured a spell.   
' Sh-' Xander swore just as they nearly toppled over. Willow eyes grew black, as she gently put the car right side up. She teetered, shaking her head.   
' Nicely done, Wil.' Xander said. He looked at the hood of the car and groaned.   
' I think we have to walk.' He said. Without a word, Angel scooped up Buffy, and pulled the door open.   
Around a dozen vamps were standing outside.   
This time, Doyle and Xander swore. Cordelia shut the door quickly.   
' What do we do?' She whispered frantically.   
' We kill them,' Buffy gasped.   
' You're in no condition to fight.' Doyle said.   
Angel's face vamped out. ' If it's a fight they want... they'll get it.' Angel, Doyle, and Xander leaped out of the van with weapons from the trunk. Willow was armed with her magic. Buffy was supported by Cordelia, and they hobbled the one mile the hospital. The air was filled with the vampire's cries and Angel's snarls and the spells of Willow.   
A vampire appeared in front of Cordelia. He started to attack, until a sword went hacking through his neck.   
' Go!' Doyle cried. Buffy cried out in pain.   
' Cordy... there's not much time.' She gasped. Cordy saw that the vampires were nearly gone. Soon, they were all eliminated. Angel picked Buffy up again, and they trudged along.   
The hospital was in chaos. People were swarming in for protections against the vampires. The scoobies managed to grab a doctor. Buffy was rushed to a room with Angel, while the gang waited outside.  
The doctor frantically rubbed alcohol on Buffy's arm, and started to inject a shot that would ease the pain. Buffy gasped, and screamed in pain. But she didn't see the hospital room. She was in L.A, talking to Angel. Time sped up. That whole day went by a blur, then it slowed down. She dimly heard the words... ' One minute.' and ' Forget.'   
Buffy gasped again, she remembered everything. Every single thing like she had lived the day. She shuddered, and looked at her belly. It was heaving along with her breaths. She couldn't hear anything, except a faint humming in her ears.   
' How long is this?' Angel asked the doctor.   
' The labor itself will a few hours, but-' The doctor was interupted by a cry from Buffy. It hurt so much! But she felt somethin swell up inside her. Buffy wheezed, and closed her eyes, trying not to breath hard. Her baby... it was angry.   
' Argh!' Buffy screamed. Angel rushed forward to reassure her, but there was... It was like a silent explosion. The doctor was thrown against the wall, and Angel was knocked off his feet. He swore, the whole place rattled. The doctor shakily stumbled to his feet, and ran out.   
' Jeez,' Angel said. Willow, Xander, Doyle, and Cordy ran in.   
' What the hell was that?' Xander cried.   
' It's Buffy.' Angel said. Willow started forward, but another rocking stopped her. Willow went pale.   
' This... it's not going to be a normal pregnancy.' She whispered.   
' Ya think?' Cordy shrieked. Buffy was surrounded by a black glow, as she writhed in pain, it slightly grew more. Willow turned to Angel.   
' I'm sorry if anything goes wrong.' She only said. Before Angel could question what she meant, Buffy jerked upright.   
' Begone, witch!' She yelled. The voice was deeper, yet a woman's.   
' Look who's talking.' Doyle said.   
' Is... is that the baby?' Cordy whispered.  
' By the gods, let-' Willow yelled in pain. She gritted her teeth and her eyes grew black. She raised her hand, and started murmering words.   
' What is she doing?' Angel shouted furiously and he jerked forward. Xander and Doyle grabbed him just as he was about to jump Willow.   
' If you want your kid to live, let her do her mojo.' Xander yelled. The black glow around Buffy shot towards Willow. Willow stopped it with her own magic, and the forces crackled in the middle. Willow shouted words that no one could understand. Buffy roared, and the magic soared at Willow.   
' So mote it be!' Willow screamed. There was a blinding flash of light, and Angel couldn't remember what happened next.   
But he woke to the sound of a baby crying. He climbed to his feet, and saw a baby girl wiggling at Buffy's feet. His baby girl.   
His eyes moved to Buffy's eyes, and he went cold.   
Her eyes were closed.   
And she wasn't moving.


	4. Ronua

* * *

Life From A Dead

4

' Buffy?' Angel asked in a steady whisper. With the baby's cries ringing in his ears, he slowly inched forward. ' Buffy....' Angel strained to hear her heart, but the baby blocked it out. Angel reached out his hand, to touch hers... She couldn't be dead, Buffy survived everything...   
The Slayer's eyes shot open.   
Buffy gasped, and started breathing heavily. Her eyes darted around the room, until she found Angel. Her eyes filled with tears.   
' I remember... I remember.' She said with a sob. Angel embraced her, and squeezed her as if she were already gone. Willow cleared her throat, and the two looked at her.   
' I think the baby's fine. A little, uh, wet though.' She said. The girl was wrapped in a towel and was cooing. Willow handed Buffy the baby. And there she sat, holding something that she thought she could never have. Angel looked at the one thing he thought was impossible for him. It was... just, undescribable.   
' Im a... Dad.' Angel said with a laugh. He couldn't stop smiling.   
' We have to name her.' Buffy said.   
' Remember, Monica and Rachel are always good names.' Xander piped up. Buffy laughed but shook her head.   
' I like... Ronua.' Angel met her eyes.   
' Ronua?' He echoed. ' It's pretty.' The baby, or Ronua, looked up at her parents. She opened her eyes. They were the color of clouds on a spring day. Buffy smiled even more.   
' Ronua it is.'

* * *

Okay, I know this is reeeeeeely short. But i'm not sure how its going to end. Im not even sure if i should continue or just leave it how it is. A lot of things are unxplained if i leave it. Like, why was Buffy chosen to give birth to a baby that wasn't supposed to be, whats going to happen to Ronua, and how the heck are they gonna get out of a hospital that is swarmed by pissed off vampires?   
Alright, now I'm laughing. Im thinking about resuming it. If not, then....   
Done.


	5. Doubts

Life From A Dead

5

Angel paced, worried, confused, haunted. Buffy seriously needed some sleep, so baby Ronua was in a cradle, staring at him. He swallowed, his daughter's eyes watching him.   
He paced over, and sat down and the baby took a firm grip on his finger. Angel's eye brows raised, her strength was enormous for a small kid. He grinned, and picked Ronua up, cradling her. She cooed and started to close her eyes.

The vampire started having serious thoughts in his head. What was he holding? Something dangerous that could affect them all, or just his baby daughter? Could she be half vampire, half... Slayer?   
Angel chuckled to himself. He was being stupid. Half vampire, half Slayer? That'd be a vampyer. His baby had such soft skin. Hard to believe that in some time, she would be like Buffy... all grown up.   
Of course Ronua would know about vampires. Her mother was a Slayer, and her father was a freakin vampire for christ's sake. Of course she would learn from her mother, watch her, and start slaying herself. The thought scared Angel, he didn't want anything happening to her.   
Ronua would soon start to question about him. _' Why can't Daddy come to the park?' ...   
' Why won't Daddy come swimming?' ...' What's up with Dad not coming to my games?' ... ' My own father won't even teach me how to drive.' ... ' He had to miss me going to college too?_'   
With a soft sob, Angel realized that he would be missing her whole life. Ronua would never see her father in the sun. Soon, she would guess he was a vampire, then be horrified that Buffy had actually slept with him.   
' Hey.' Buffy said with a smile. Angel turned and saw the Slayer standing in the doorway.   
' Hey. She's just going to sleep.' Angel said with a faint grin. He put Ronua back in her cradle. Buffy instantly sensed his emotions.   
' Angel, what's wrong?' She asked, worried. She took his hand.   
' I've just... Buffy, what are we gonna do?' Angel asked, looking her in the eyes. He saw some fear in them, but not a lot.   
' We're going to be a family.' Buffy said softly, her voice breaking.   
' You know that can't happen.' Angel said quitely. Buffy blew up, but softly so she wouldn't wake Ronua up.   
' What the hell is wrong with you?' She hissed. ' This is your child! Ours! And don't give me crap that 'this is the only way', because it's not!'   
' Buffy...' Angel said softly, cringing. ' She's going to start wondering why I'm never in the sun, or why I never eat with you two. Then she'll eventually find out about you, start learning about vampires and then discover me.'   
Buffy sobbed, ' You're just going to leave her? And me?' She whispered.   
' I don't want her to be ashamed of who she is, just because her father is a vampire.' Angel said. God, it made so much sense when it was in his head.   
' It'll hurt her far more wondering who her father was, and why he left her.' Buffy snapped.   
Angel turned, gazing at Ronua, wondering what he was going to do. He took out a velvelt case, and handed it to Buffy. It had the number, 15 on it. Buffy sobbed.   
' You're just going to leave her?' Buffy echoed her words. Angel shook his head, still undecided.   
' I'll always be watching her, protecting her.'


	6. Waiting

A Life From A Dead

6

She waited.   
She was waiting, and would always wait.   
Until she died.

Buffy sighed gently as she gazed out the window. It was sunny, and beautiful, and typical fall day. She was was always watching and waiting by day, never by night. He would come in the day light, not the darkness.   
The Slayer swallowed, remembering. He had promised that he would come back. She had believed him, and still did. But she had aged. It had been so long. They were both waiting.   
Her hazel eyes crinkled in pain as she remembered that night.

' I think it's right.' Angel said. " I hate it, but it's the only way we can be a family.'   
Buffy bit her bottom lip, and glanced at Ronua, sleeping on the bed on her back. ' But... I thought... it was destroyed. You destroyed it yourself.'   
' I did.' Angel answered back. It seemed like such a smart move then, but now it seemed foolish. ' But the Ring of Amara has a maker. He's in another dimension, I'm going to find him.'   
' God, Angel...' Buffy whispered. She knew that the maker was protected very well... and that Angel...   
' Hey,' Angel said softly, taking her in his strong arms. ' It's gonna be alright...' But what if Angel never did come back?   
' I wish I could come with you. I could help you...' Buffy whispered.   
' .... But you can't leave Ronua behind.' Angel finished. He would love her back up, but he couldn't stand it if Ronua got hurt. Angel saw a flash of silver on Buffy's left hand. He took her hand and saw that she was still wearing his Claddagh ring. He smiled and Buffy looked in his eyes. He gently kissed her.   
' How long will you be gone?' Buffy asked softly, now confident that he was coming back.   
' Maybe a few months.' Angel replied. He went over to baby Ronua and kissed her forehead.   
He and Buffy met eyes one last time, before walking out the door.

Buffy held the Claddagh ring in her hands. She could hear Angel's words when he first gave it to her.   
' _My people -- before I was changed -- they exchanged this as a sign of devotion. It's a Claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty... and the heart... Well, you know... Wear it with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody. Like this.'   
_Buffy smiled. She never stopped waiting for him to come back,   
In the sunlight.

Angel grunted as he was thrown against the wall. He shook his head, and stumbled to his feet, holding his sword high. He charged, and hacked the demon's head off. The demon disappeared. Angel stumbled, and leaned against a wall for support.   
' C'mon, dammit!' He shouted. ' I think i've killed enough of your little parasites!' He had lost count. The only two things that kept him going were Buffy, and Ronua. Ronua, with her gray eyes...   
A Master was in front of Angel. He was startled, but kept his emotions hidden.   
' Well?' Angel asked.   
' Why do you really want the ring?' The cloaked figure asked.   
' What is this, Lord of the- Argh!' Angel screamed in sudden fury and pain. The Master had put his hand on Angel's chest. Angel writhed in searing agony, wanting it would stop. It felt as if a knife was going through his body, searching hungrily. He felt his very soul being messed with. He could dimly hear the Master's words.   
' Most want the Ring of Amara because of thier greed. They are power seekers, hungry for the world. I must see why you want the Ring... a vampire with a soul... Why?' The Master suddenly jerked in surprise, and pulled his hand back, leaving Angel gasping on the floor.   
'.... Love.' The Master whispered. ' Love.'   
Before Angel, the Master presented him with the Ring of Amara. Angel swallowed, and glanced at the Master's shadowed face. He carefully took the ring.   
He had it.

Buffy still waited, as always. But she was now uncertain.   
' Buffy?' Willow asked gently. Buffy smiled.   
' Hey Wil,' She said in a soft voice. ' Are things better?'   
Willow shook her head. ' No. I'm afraid Buffy... It's not good.'   
' Maybe he'll help us.' Buffy said. Willow's eyes were filled with sorrow for her friend.   
' Buffy... It's been fifteen years since he left. I'm sorry, but I don't think he's coming back.'   
The Slayer met the wicca's eyes squarely. Her finger brushed against the Claddagh ring.  
' He's coming. And i'll be waiting.'


	7. Back

A Life From A Dead

7

Angel enhaled the cool, fall air deeply. So nice to be back. Sure it was what, a few days, maybe some weeks since he was gone? He couldn't wait to hug his baby, get to Buffy...   
' Wow.' Angel said, coming upon the school. It had changed dramatically. More trees, shrubbery, a new building or two... not to mention the whole other floor.   
' They did all this in weeks?' Angel said, impressed. He couldn't wait to take Ronua there. Everything had seemed so bleak before, but now that he had the ring, it had changed his whole attitude to cheery, happy Angel.   
_Not too happy though... _Angel warned himself. Would the ring also keep his soul intact?   
He had to pass the graveyard before he reached the Summer's home. He stopped, and stared.   
The graveyard had changed too. A lot. There were more graves, and no more of that creepy mist stuff. There was a flower on every grave too. There was a little ceremonial place in the center where Angel guessed they kept the outiside funerals. The weirdest part was that there was a church right next to the graveyard, that looked brand new.   
_Starting to get a little worried here... _Angel thought as he broke into a run. He ran all the way to Buffy, and stopped. He let out a sigh of relief. Still the same ol' house. He walked up, and knocked.   
A girl answered, who looked about maybe 15. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.   
' Don't you know it's dangerous to be out after dark?' She asked. Angel smiled.   
' I can take care of myself.' He said in a polite way. ' Is a woman named-'   
' But not against these guys. No way, they've been bolder now, grabbing people from the shadows. They say that the Slayer's getting old, isn't up to her old self. But that's not true. I've seen her in action.'   
' The Slayer? You know about her?' Angel asked. The girl smiled with a little shrug. It reminded Angel of Faith.   
' Sure,' The girl said. ' She's my mom.'

' Did you see who that was?' Cordelia whispered urgently. Doyle shook his head, intent on the road.   
' Who, Cordy?'   
' Angel!'   
Doyle let out a bark of laughter. ' Cordy, Angel's... gone. 'Member? He went after that ring and didn't come back.'   
' Why are you so cold? Ever since he-'   
' He left without telling us, Cordelia.' Doyle said. ' We're his pals. His buddies. But now, it's always Buffy first, Buffy last. He could've at least said goodbye.'   
' But you have the chance now! I swear I saw him! Right by the graveyard!' Cordelia brushed back a strand of straight, brown hair that was highlighted with dark red. Doyle could be so stubborn. Yet, she couldn't help caring for him. After she saw that he wasn't interested in stopping, she gave up. Maybe it _wasn't _him.   
She sure as hell hoped so.

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce flipped through some books, running his hand through his hair. He couldn't figure it out.   
Wesley's hair was mussed up, and highlighted crazily. He only wore glasses to read. Wes was looking pretty good.   
He had come to Sunnydale because of the vampire's odd behaviour. Buffy told him that the Vampires actually had more courage, nabbing people in broad daylight from the shadows, tricking humans to let them indoors...   
Either that, or they were getting hungrier.

' Are you saying that the Slayer is your mother?' Angel asked in disbelief.   
' Yeah, you here to make fun about it too?' The girl, or Ronua, shot back.  
' No... I...' How long had it been? She was, like, 15! ' How old are you?'   
Ronua's mouth popped open. ' FYI, perv, i'm not 18 you sicko. And if you don't get the hell outta here, I will personally kick your pale, white ass.'   
Now Angel's mouth popped open. ' Okay, I hardly think that-' Before he could even get a sentence out, Ronua slammed her fist right into his nose. Angel was so startled that he stumbled back, and fell flat on his back.   
' Hey!' He started to yell, but stopped. That had actually, kinda, hurt. Well duh, her parents are two beings with strength. Angel looked at Ronua, who was shutting the door.   
' Up yours, loser.' She yelled as it slammed shut.

' Ronua, who are you talking to?' Buffy asked behind her. Ronua turned, and smiled.   
' Some weirdo.'   
' Let me see.' Buffy said, worrying what her daughter had done this time.   
' No worries, mom, already took care of him, the perv.' Ronua said with a scowl. Buffy opened the door, and saw a man standing in the driveway. Buffy sighed and knocked her forehead against the wall when she saw a dark stain on his hand. She grabbed for the first aid kit, which was right by the front door ever since Ronua learned that hitting hurts.   
' Aw, Mom, I hardly hit him,' Ronua started.   
' Just wait upstairs.' Buffy said. She stepped outside. ' I'm really sorry for whatever she did, she doesn't really know her-'   
The man turned. Buffy gasped and dropped the first aid kit. Her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes brimmed with tears.  
' Own strength.' Angel said with a smile. ' Like I haven't heard that one before.'

* * *

Hope ya'll like that. I know it wasn't that funny, but I'm trying to get Ronua to be a bit like Faith  
Ronua is pronounced ( Ruh-Nu-wah)  
Sorry I had to leave it like that. I'm hungry.   
Oh, and Time can go different in other dimensions.


End file.
